


The School of Captain Jack Sparrow

by Torchwood3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow went to Hogwarts in his childhood before he went on his Pirate Adventures.
Relationships: Edward Teague/Jack Sparrow's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

10 year old Johnathon "Jack" Sparrow was in his room reading to get away from the madness called his family. When his mother and father came into his room with a letter for him.   
"Mother, Father" he acknowledged.   
"Son, your father and I have something to tell you about my side of the family. You know that you have both of our last names. Well son, I come from a family of Witches and Wizards."  
"Is that the reason for the things that happen around me when I get upset?" Jack asked.   
"Aye, son. You will be going to a school in Scotland where you will be protected." His father answered, handing him his letter. 

Mr. Teague - Sparrow   
1230 Shipwreck Cove, Madagascar   
The third room on the Second Floor

Dear, Mr. Teague - Sparrow   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry   
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term Begins of September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours Sincerally,   
Oliver Sparrow  
Oliver Sparrow   
Depty Headmaster 

"Mom?"  
"Yes, son?"  
"Why does the Depty Headmaster have your last name?"  
"Because he is my Uncle, son"  
"Oh, so he is family?"  
"Aye, son" 

"What's in the bag mom?" Jack asked pointing to the bag beside her.  
"Its your books and equipment. My Uncle sent it for you."  
"It's all brand new?"   
"Yes, of course it is. Just because my family wasn't happy that I got with your father doesn't mean that they disowned us. They even sent money for your wand and set up a trust fund for you. For right now please, Jack just go along with it. And if you want to still become a pirate like your father and I then we will be right beside ye." His mother told him.  
"We will?" His father asked, and then said "Aye, we will son" after being elbowed by Daniell who he considered his wife.   
"We have already sent the owl for your acceptance. " his mother told him grabbing his father and shutting the door behind them leaving him with a lot to think about. 


	2. Diagon Alley and Jack's First New Friend

Third POV

A week later closer to September there was a knock on the door, while everyone was at the table eating there breakfast. 

"Who the bloody fuck is that. Edward get that door and tell them to go the fuck away and solve their own fucking problems" Grandmamma Teague yelled. 

Edward Teague got up from the table and got the door opening with his hand on his pistol. 

"Mr. Teague?"  
"It's Captain Teague, and what are you here for"

"I am your wife's Uncle. And I am here to take you, your wife, and your son to Diagon Alley to get his Uniform, Trunk, and Wand"

"Babe, who is it?" a female voice said before showing her face. 

"Hello, Naty," he said. 

"Hello, Uncle Oliver. Does my father know you are here?"

"No, and honestly if he doesn't have another kid soon the Lordship of this family is going to go to your son."

"So dear old daddy still can't get it up to span another child. And I already know it's not with mamma because the Mediwitch has even said she can't have any more children."

"Your right about that one. Now I'm on a little time crunch to get back to England so I can pick up some others as well. " 

"Ok, Uncle Oliver. One moment. "

"Nat I am supposed to set sail tonight and you even told me you and Jackie were going?"

"Don't worry Edward we will be back by tonight. You are about to experience one of the ways that we Wizards and Witches travel. Now let me go get our boy" she told him walking up the stairs to Jack's room. 

When she opened the door he wasn't there.

"Edward! " she screamed. 

"What is it?" he yelled back. 

"Where is he?" Edward asked his niece after running up the stairs. 

"He said he was going out and not to bother him" Valerie, Jack's cousin smirking trying to get him in trouble. 

"MOM! DAD! Let me out!" They heard banging on a door that led to the weapon room. 

"Fuck!" She exclaimed running off. Edward ran over to the weapon room trying to open the door only to find that it would not open at all even with a key. 

"I'm going to kill that girl. Jack stand back son" Edward told him stepping back and taking out his pistol; shooting the door handle off once he had heard Jack back up. 

Jack come out of the room, as Edward looked into see a shit tone of rope, a bowl of water all on the floor. 

"So what did you do this time to piss her off this time, son?"   
"Nothing, dad. I have been in my room the whole time reading. And this morning when I woke up I found myself in this room tied up and my hand in a bowl of warm water."

"Well come on we are leaving, son. It's time to go get your wand" Edward told him putting his arm around his son leading him down the stairs where his mother went to deal with the other children. 

"Come on Danny, we'll deal with this later" pulling her and Jack to where her uncle was standing. 

He closed the door behind them and grabbed ahold of the item the Oliver Sparrow had and they vanished reappearing in Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to the Lucky Cauldron and thank you for meeting me here, kids" 

"Pirate" one kid exclaimed backing up. 

"He is Mr. Norrington but he won't hurt you."   
"But Professor Sparrow, sir. He's Captain Teague one of the most fearsome pirates out there, sir. My father and brother are always chasing him"

"Son, I give you my word, that I will not hurt you," Edward said bending down to his height.

"Why are these kids here by themselves?" Edward then asked Oliver.

"Because our parents kicked us out." one of the girls spoke up. 

"Not surprising. Not when people think the way they do." Natalie said as her Uncle led them into Diagon Alley.

"Edward that kid what is his name. The one that pointed you out?"

"That is Samuel Lawerence Norrington, the oldest son of Lawerence Norrington."

"The one that went missing? A few months ago?"

"Aye. It was around the time that those letters went out." Edward replied. 

"Why don't we take him in, Edward?" 

"Because that boy would not survive a day in our household with my family the way they are." 

"But I will look into it. Just give it this year and if you are still wanting to take him in then we can." Edward told her as she watched them exit the bank. 

"Who is that girl that Jack is talking to?" Edward asked Oliver when he showed up. 

"That is Ms. Barnes the only daughter of Lord Barnes. She has an older brother in his 3rd year. And the guy following behind them is Lord Steven Barnes." 

"Actually I'm right beside you, Oliver. Hello, I'm Steven Barnes but you can call me Steve" 

"Hello, Steve I'm Captain Edward Teague. You can call me Edward. " shaking his hand

"Your son has that same wild spirit about him my daughter does. And it's nice to see you again Daniel "

Jack's POV

"Hello I'm Alex" 

"Hello, Alex, I'm Jack," I said shaking her hand. 

"You excited about Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, I am luv" 

"What House do you think you are going to be in?" 

"What are the Houses' you talking about luv?" 

"The houses are what we are sorted into. It's where we stay while we are in school. The Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I think I will be going to Slytherin. Not only is it one of the houses that my family is sorted in, but my father said with how determined I am to get out to sea, and I would do anything to get out there." 

"Anything Aye, luv" Jack said in a teasing tone. 

"Anything, Jack and why are you calling me luv?" Alex asked me. 

"Don't know. So what would you say that I will be going out to sea with my father and mother, what would you do?" 

"I would be your best friend in the whole world"

"And?"

"And what more do you want?"

"Well how about I give you all my money? Please, Jack. Please" 

"Johnathon Edward Teague - Sparrow stop teasing that young lady right now. If her father doesn't care she can come along," Daniel spoke up.

"Please, daddy. May I?" she asked. 

"Edward is it ok with you?" Mr. Barnes asked. 

"It's fine with me but it is a Pirate ship" 

"Then Alexandra, you may go with them." 

"Thank you, so much. Daddy" she said jumping up and down.

"You're going to listen to Captain Teague, and keep safe young lady." 

"When are you guys leaving?" Mr. Barnes asked. 

"We plan to leave tonight when we get home, Steve."

"Ok, if you don't mind I will take her home and meet you back here in an hour before you leave?" he asked. 

"Yeah, we'll wait for you," Edward said as we made it back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

An Hour Later

Steve Barnes's POV 

Of course, my daughter befriends a kid of a Pirate. I had gotten her trunk while we were out that shrinks and unshrinks with the touch of her wand. My little girl is growing up and I don't like it much at all, but it's not like I can stop it. So I just waited for my daughter to pack her things while I was in the office. I pulled out my pistol and the powder and bullets so I could hand it over to my daughter. And most parents wouldn't do that but I taught her to shoot when she was just 7 years old, and while on that ship she needs a way to protect herself. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, so I looked up and saw my little girl standing there dressed as a boy. 

"Come here, princess. " 

"I'm ready to go, daddy" 

"Not quit yet, princess I need you to put this in your trunk" handing over the gun and things to go with it. Once I made sure it was in her trunk safely tucked away, I took her to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hello, Edward. "

"Hello, Steve. Here is Alex and hopefully this is enough money to feed her as well as some spending money for her. And don't worry its already been converted from Wizarding money." Handing him a sack of coins for my daughter. 

"Ok, thank you. Steve, it is plenty to feed her on and have plenty of spending money." Edward replied. 

After that, they grabbed an item off the table and I watched them leave not sure if I made the right decision. But it was too late for me to take it back. 


	3. On The Misty Lady

Alex's POV 

It has been a month since we have been at sea, and I love it. I love feeling the breeze against my face and while on here I have learned a lot about a ship, and not just from reading about it either. Today I was on watch for other ships or land. From up here, I could see for miles. And unfortunately, I saw a ship and the flag was not flying a pirate flag, so that could only mean one thing the Navy. 

"Captain Teague!" 

"What is it Nacy?" 

"I believe the Navy is coming!"

"How far out?" 

"About a day or two!" 

"We'll be ready. Come on down, lass. Bootstrap is switching with you" 

"Yes, Captain!" I yelled down and climbed from my post. 

Oh did I mention I got my own pirate name. Ever since that raid a week ago the crew gave me my own pirate name. While out here Jack and I are sharing a cabin, so we have also been studying our books for school as well. I went over to the rail watching the water when I Captain Teague walked over to me and said "Lass here is a letter from your father" handing me a letter. 

"What does it say?" Jack asked coming over to me. 

I opened the letter and showed Jack so we could read it together, it read: 

Dear Princess, 

I am writing this letter to let you know young lady that it is August 30th and you have to be back on the first. So I have sent you kids a portkey to Kings Cross Station. I will meet you and Jack there since I know Captain Teague can't just up and leave his ship with you being out in the middle of the sea. I will see you kids in two days, baby girl. 

"Princess, luv?" Jack teased. 

"Shut up," I replied bumping his shoulder. 

"Well it looks like you kids have a day left and nothing like a big dinner as a send-off" 

"You do realize, that you won't be able to tell your father what you have done, Nancy" 

"Of course, Captain Teague I do want another adventure with you and the crew" 

"You and Jack make quit the team kido. You two managed to get out of that port without help and a drop of blood spilled. And that raid was only successful because of you two." 

"How are you holding up, Nancy?" Thompson one of the crew members asked. 

"I'm fine, Nathan" 

"Lass, I was more shook up than you when I first killed someone" 

"Nathan the only reason I am holding it together is that I know if I hadn't acted then you and I would have been dead." 

"Nancy it is ok to be upset" Captain Teague cut in. 

"I know" I replied turning to watch the sunset as we sailed in the opposite direction of the Navy.

The Next Morning Jack and I were in the galley eating and studying our books for class. 

"What class do you find the most interesting?" Captain Teague asked coming over to us. 

"I find potions the most interesting," I answered. 

"I find Defense Against the Dark Arts the most interesting" Jack answered. 

"Jackie son, we are close to shipwreck cove and we will be there by tomorrow morning so your mother and I will be going with you two" 

"ok, dad" he answered. After a while, we put our books away and I went to the crows' nest to keep watch. 

Captain Teague's POV

My son and his friend make a great team. And what they don't know is that we got them a gift as well as the stuff to make a great dinner to send them off tonight. Nathan and the cook are in there making now since the children left the galley. These two have surprised me in the last few weeks, with how well they did upon the ship. Jackie may hate pirating cause it keeps me away most of the time, but he was fantastic in that tight situation at the port. The surprise we are giving them is Jack is getting my Captain's hat, and his own sword to go with it, and we are giving Nancy her own knife set since we can't give her a sword because of her father. Knives are easier to hide. 

Once Nathan let me know that the dinner was ready we let the anchor down to stop for a bit, and I went to get the kids from their cabin only to find them curled up against each other asleep. 

"Jack, Nancy," I said shaking them awake only to back up as my son jumped up pointing a pistol at me.

"Jackie, just me dad. It's time to get up for dinner." 

"Jack what is it" I heard Alex mumble.

"Time to get up luv" he replied. 

"Fine," she said climbing over him and grabbing the pistol from him. 

"Where did you two get that pistol?" I asked. 

"My father gave it to me for while I am out here," Nancy replied. Once Jack was up I led them down to the galley smiling as everyone was there waiting for us. 

Once they were seated I stood up and said: "Kids we would like to give you these items for being great members of the crew, and to remind you two that you will always have a place amongst my crew." Nathan hand Alex the knife set when I handed my son the hat and sword. As I was about to sit down we heard a cannonball hit our ship rocking her. 

"Everyman to their stations now," I yelled running up to the deck to see what I was working with. 

"Hold fire for a minute," I yelled and when the Navy was closer to us I yelled "Fire!" 

That lasted for what felt like days only for it to be 2 hours of firing on their asses until they retreated. We went back down and ate and the kids were sent to bed.


	4. The Journey from Plat Form Nine & Three Quarters

Edward Teague's POV

Today is the day that Nancy and my Jackie are going to that school and I have no idea how well that school is going to hold up with the two of them as a team. Those Professors better hope that they don't get on their bad side. Now, Nancy, she is a far different story. She is a spitfire, she is strong as hell, and she proved that in the raid. That girl is 11 years old and she is a pirate by heart and you can tell she was born to be on a ship. And I have this really strong feeling that as those two grow up they are either become, lovers or enemies. 

_We had just come from Shipwreck Cove, and we came along The Hurricane, with Captain Williams. With the kids and my wife Daniel Natalia Sparrow on here, I didn't want to endanger them like that. So we put up a white flag so we could pass them without a fight, but they must have wanted a fight. So they ended boarding us, and the Captain decided he wants my wife. So, of course, I said no and that was how the raid started. My wife had run into our Cabin but I saw the children fighting as well. Through Out the fight I tried to keep an eye on them but they separated and Jack was on the right while Alex was on the left fighting. When I was through with Captain I checked on Jack and saw that he was alright with my first mate Timothy and so I checked on Alex only for my eyes to widen when I see her pull the trigger on a pistol she was holding, standing in front of Nathan and then turn around and do it again to the guy who tried to stab her. That was how the fight ended, me seeing an 11-year-old girl kill not one but two people._

_"Alex," I said going up to her with my hands held up to where she could see them and knelt to her level._

_"Yes," she replied in a dead voice._

_"Alex it's over put the gun down. You are safe now." I told her grabbing the gun from her when I had a chance._

_"What have I done?"_

_"You defended yourself and your crewmate, Alexandra. That is all you did, sweetheart. If you did do it then it would have been you and Nathan."_

_"But I killed two people" she replied still in a dead voice with tears starting to run down her face. I finally managed to pull her into my arms and pick her up. She was in shock so I took her to my cabin where my wife was._

_"What's wrong with her? Is the fight over?" my wife asked._

_"Yes, dear the fight is over and she is in deep shock over what she did," I answered laying her down on my bed._

_"What did she do? Wasn't Jack and Alex go to their Cabin like they were supposed too?" she asked._

_"No, they got dragged into the fight. And separated worst of all."_

_"OK, so what did she do?"_

_"She killed two guys, Daniel. It was in self-defense but it was her first kill and she went in shock. Why didn't you fight" I asked her?_

_"I will tell you after you deal with her," she replied. And that could only mean one of two things from her since I know she wasn't dying. She must be pregnant or leaving me. I grabbed a bucket of water and wiped her face and arms. Wiping the blood from her. After that, once she was asleep I took her to her's and Jack's room._

_That was also the night she told me she was pregnant with our second child._

"Edward?" 

"Yes, Danny?" 

"We are at Shipwreck Cove, I had gotten the kids up and it is time to go to the train station." 

"Ok" I replied as the kids came out and we all grabbed on to the Portkey. 

Third POV

When they landed all of their eyes got wide all except Daniel; who had been there dozens of times as a child. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.  
Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.  
The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. 

"Hey Princess, how was the trip?" Her father asked walking over to them. 

"It was great, daddy. I loved being out on the open ocean. It was so freeing" she replied acting like the same girl that first left with them than the one that came back with them. 

"Its' nice to see you all again. Didn't really expect you all to come out here with them." Steven Barnes said.

"I didn't want to miss my son going off to his first day," Edward said speaking up. 

"Well, I'm glad. Now What happened with my daughter, Edward and I want the truth." Steven asked them as they watched the kids board the train. 

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb. 

"Don't play me for an idiot, Edward. My daughter's magic has a darker feel to her, and she is now acting even older than she was when she left." 

"We ended up getting attacked while out there and she defended herself as well as one of my crew," Edward answered leaving out the escape from one of the ports and the attack from the royal navy. 

"Well then it is a good thing I sent that pistol with her" 

"What?" 

"You did tell me that it was a Pirate Ship, from the very beginning Edward. So, I knew shit would go down, so I sent back up with her." Steven replied looking at the surprised faces of the Teagues'. 

"My daughter has always been a free spirit and I have tried in the past to curb it but the more I did that the more I was starting to lose her. So I stopped when she was 9 and took her out and taught her to fight. Plus she has always had a fascination with the Ocean and Boats and ships. I knew where she was headed from the very beginning, and she isn't the first Barnes to go out there either, and won't be the last. I wasn't always known as Steven Barnes. Especially out there on the sea. I was known as Captain Thomas Gruda." 

"The Pirate Captain that disappeared into thin air." 

"Aye," Steven said before walking off and appariting to his home by the ocean. 

On The Train

Jack and Alex found an empty compartment at the end of the train, where they put their belongings. 

"I can't wait until the sorting," Alex said. 

"I just can't wait for this to be over with, to be honest. I want a somewhat normal life though. That's one of the main reasons I'm putting up with this." 

"Jack, I know we are on land, but how about we start our own crew?" Alex asked. 

"Ok, but I'm in charge. Savvy?" He answered when two boys came into the compartment, one with long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes while the other boy had short hair that stuck up everywhere and hazel eyes. 

"Can we help you two?" Alex asked them. 

"Yes, I was wondering if my friend and I could sit here as well. I'm Henry Potter and this here is Arcturus Black. So can we sit here?" Henry asked. 

"Yes, come on" 

"So what is it about starting your own crew," Arcturus asked and continued before they could shoot him down "And if that is the case you will need members won't you?" 

"Aye, what's it to you?" Jack asked. 

"We would like to join and see what's the adventure." Henry 

"We'll give you two a trial run but that is it, I'm Jack Sparrow and this here is Nancy Barnes," Jack said. 

"So what Houses' do you two think you are going to be in?" Alex asked. 

"I'm most likely going to be Gryffindor," Henry answered. 

"I'm most likely going to be Slytherin. What about you two" Arcturus asked. 

"Slytherin" Alex answered. 

"I don't know" Jack answered as a Perfect came by and told them to get ready. Henry and Arcturus left so they could get ready, and to give Alex some privacy. But Alex and Jack stayed and got ready in the same compartment not caring after sharing a room together for the rest of that summer. Once Arcturus and Henry came back in Jack was reading and Alex was leaning against him also with a book of her own. So they set down in the other seat and did their own thing not really minding the silence. 

When the train stopped they got off the train there was this woman in black robes, long black hair yelling "First Years over here" They walked over to a dock and she said "No more than four to a boat." They loaded into the boats and they drifted through the water to the castle. Jack saw the bridge how if the didn't duck at a certain moment they would get knocked out of the boat so when it came time he told the others to duck just as they went under a cliff and saw a great castle overhead. That towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer. They carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles. They have led up a passageway, where a rock was blocking the way out. The woman moved it and they climbed out of the passageway to stairs where they were led up them to a huge oak door, where she knocked three times. The door opened and Jack's great Uncle stood there. 

"The first years, Professor Sparrow. 

"Thank you, Monica. I will take it from here" He pulled the door wide open andThe entrance hall was so big you could have fit the Misty Lady as well as a Navy Ship in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor Sparrow across the flagged stone floor. Jack could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor Sparrow showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Jack stood with Henry, Alex, and Arty in the back of the room trying to get away from the crowd. When they heard his Uncle, "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Sparrow. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is  
awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." 

His eyes lingered for a moment taking in the students until he saw his Great Nephew in the back with Barnes girl, Potter boy, and The Black's kid, and shock his head. He knew he had his trouble makers, but he would worry about that when the time came. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Sparrow. "Please wait quietly." He left the chamber as the children started talking amongst themselves. 


	5. The Sorting

Third POV

Jack, Arcturus (Arty nicknamed by Jack of course), Alex, and Henry were so absorbed into talking to each other they didn't notice the Professor come back into get them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Miss Barnes, and Mr. Teague - Sparrow please get into the line Professor Sparrow told them getting their attention. "Aye, sir" Jack replied getting in line with the others following the Professor. Jack never imagined a place like this before he got here. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Sparrow led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Jack looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He usually didn't think many things were beautiful but the ceiling was absolutely breathtaking. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Professor Sparrow silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones, they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

Professor Sparrow then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. Jack was listening but not watching since he was to busy watching the ceiling. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Johnathon!" 

"Hufflepuff!" "Barnes, Alexandra!" "Slytherin!" Jack heard and smiled at the name of the house his friend got into she was right. "Black, Arcturus!" "Slytherin!" 

"Bones, Nathan" "Gryffindor!" "Boot, Timothy" "Ravenclaw" "Brown, Oliver" "Gryffindor" "Ember, Charles" "Gryffindor" "Hitchenson, Savannah" "Hufflepuff" "Longbottom, Harfang" "Gryffindor" "Moon, Jayson" "Ravenclaw" "Norrington, Samuel" "Gryffindor" "Potter, Henry" "Gryffindor" "Richards, Michael" "Slytherin" "Teague-Sparrow, Johnathon" Jack walked up when he heard his name when he was at the stool, he said "My name is Jack" before sitting down and putting the hat on his head. 

"Hmmm," Said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Not Gryffindor," Jack thought. "Not Gryffindor? Well, Gryffindor could help you, but I think it better be... Ravenclaw" He heard it yell. He walked over to his table and set away from the others. So two of his friends went to Slytherin and one went to Gryffindor, so he was going to have to explore and find a classroom where they can hang out together. 

When the last person was sorted into Gryffindor, the Headmaster Dexter Fortescue stood up and said "Welcome back students for another school year, and for the ones that are new here welcome to your first school year. Let the Feast begin" he finished waving his hands as the food appeared in front of the kids. 

Jack fixed his plate and ate what was on it before getting more of it. And once the feast was over he followed the other first-years who were following some perfects. They led them up to three flights of stairs until they came upon a portrait. "Now, I am one of your perfects and my name is Thomas Dickenson. For us Ravenclaws we aren't given a password the portrait gives us a riddle" he said as he looked at the portrait waiting on the riddle. "Why are pirates, _pirates?"_ The Ravenclaw Portrait asked. 

"Anyone want to guess the answer to that?" Thomas asked the first years. 

"Because they just are?" one of the girls answered. 

The portrait shook her head no when Jack spoke up and said "Because of the Freedom it gives a person. They don't have to follow the rules of being in the Navy or even working for The East India Trading Company. Its' because of the Freedom that a person has, as you are sailing on the ocean with wind blowing in your face and the feel of the seawater." The portrait was shocked at how deep that answer was, but let them in. Even though it wasn't the answer she was quite looking for. Once everyone had filed Thomas spoke up and said "I will show you all the way to the Great Hall at 7 in the morning, now the boy's rooms are one the left, while the girl's dorms are on the left. There are spells up so the boys can't enter the girl's dorms and vise versa. So I wouldn't try doing it if I were you. Jack went upstairs to the dorm and found 8 beds, which he took one towards the door of the room after getting ready for bed. 


End file.
